casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Grace Beauchamp
) |parents=Sam Strachan Connie Beauchamp |relatives = Audrey Strachan (paternal grandmother) William Chase (maternal grandfather) Lionel Jackson (great great uncle) Kieron Patel (half-brother)}} Grace Beauchamp (born 2005)http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b0739msd; Originally born in Holby City in 2007, but appeared to have changed over the years. In November 2014, her age is stated to be 9. In the series 30 episode "Fatal Error - Part Two" in which events took place at the end of February 2016, her age is stated to be 10. Using these figures, her date of birth in the Casualty universe is between February and November 2005. However, this again raises continuity issues with her relationship with Sam not coinciding with Grace's new date of birth. is the daughter of Connie Beauchamp and Sam Strachan. Connie originally took care of Grace until 2015 when she moved to New York to live with her father. However, she returned with him in 2016 when he was in the UK at a conference involving cardiothoracics. Biography Grace was born breach when Connie entered premature labour when shocking a patient with a defibrillator. She grew up with her mother as her father moved to live in New York, but in 2014 was expelled from her boarding school. This meant that Connie frequently brought her into work with her but she found Grace to be a nuisance there as she was getting in the way. In November 2014, Sam's mother Audrey insisted that she would be better off living in New York with him. Grace took a liking to Zoe which caused Connie to become jealous that she never had that kind of bond with Grace. Eventually, it became obvious that Connie's work life and time for Grace couldn't exist simultaneously, as it was becoming too much for her. In January 2015 Grace moved to New York to live with her father and half-brother Kieron. In May 2015, Connie left Grace a message on her phone while in Bucharest with Charlie. Later that year in November, Cal asked Connie if she thought Grace was better off without all the chaos in Connie's life. Connie just looked at him in shock and walked away, still clearly emotional about the earlier events. In February 2016, Grace called Connie from a hotel in Holby to tell her that her father's girlfriend Emma was having severe stomach aches. Connie sent an ambulance to collect them but upon arrival at the ED Grace wasn't interested in bonding with Connie but just wanted her to treat Emma. Sam also arrived and insisted that Emma be brought to a private hospital but Connie explained that there was no time. Eventually Connie was able to perform the procedure in the ED with some help from Jac Naylor and earned back Grace's respect for her. The following week, Grace suffered a panic attack after she overheard Connie telling Jacob that she didn't want her to live with her. She was able to be calmed down by Connie and Jacob, and was preparing to leave with Sam later that day to go back to New York. However, as she boarded the connecting private jet to the New York flight, Connie and Jacob drove there to catch up to her. Grace met Connie at the steps, and Connie told her that she wasn't going to let her go again. The following week, Connie took the day off work to have a girls day out with Grace. Towards the end of March, Connie was once again forced to bring Grace into work with her as her child minder was ill. Whilst their, she asked Connie if she could see Jacob, due to the fact they got along well during her last encounter in the ED. Connie eventually asked Jack to look after Grace for the day, and he kept her entertained and even prank called Noel at reception together. At the end of the day, Grace saw Connie kissing Jacob which annoyed her. Back in the car, Grace gave her an ultimatum to choose her or Jacob. In April, Connie decided to choose Grace over Jacob and broke up with him. Connie was later trapped in a small room in the basement of a building with Jacob with sand quickly filling it up, burying them. When they were both unable to move, Connie was able to contact Grace on the radio through to the ED and told her how much she loved her. After they had successfully been rescued, Connie returned to the ED and went straight to see Grace. Towards the end of May, Connie took the day off work to attend Grace's sports day. Connie won the egg and spoon race against another competitive mother, Steph Sims. Grace got annoyed as she wanted to become friends with Carmel, Steph's daughter and wanted to stay on their good side. Later on during the child and parent's sack race, Grace and Connie worked together to purposely loose so Grace could become friends with Carmel. Behind the scenes Grace made her first appearance on Casualty on 29 November 2014, and was portrayed for just over a month by Emily Carey. She reprised her role during series 30 in 2016. Appearances :See also: Character appearances. Carey made her first appearance as Grace in the series 29 episode "Losing Grip". She remained as a recurring guest character until 2015. In 2016 she appeared along with Sam Strachan (Tom Chambers) in episode 23 of series 30, "Hearts and Flowers", which aired on 13 February 2016. Her role continued over the next few months. Notes Category:Characters Category:Guest characters Category:Female characters Category:Connie's associated characters